Aimless Romance
by leejeeg
Summary: A Valentine's Day offering


Aimless Romance

A GW Fanfic offering

by _leejeeg_

Summary: a sappy short VD story involving my two faves 1=2. Language, get together, a little angst, interrupting Relena; prolly sum lemin. 'kay?

1

_"So who's doing the honors this time?"_

_"I guess I can."_

_"But Wufei, you already had a turn," Quatre pointed out. _

_Wufei shrugged insouciantly. "It's no matter to me-anyway, Winner you hosted twice."_

_"Not really-I hosted once." Trowa crossed his arms over his chest, weird bangs waving over one green eye. _

_"Yes, but you live with Winner-so technically it's twice."_

_"Oh, Wufei," Quatre smiled. Everyone knew that Trowa and Quatre were as good as married. Quatre took a sip of his blueberry tea. "For some reason Duo doesn't want to host, so..."_

_"So one of us will take his turn, yet again," Wufei sighed, long-suffering. _

_"Don't be that way, Wufei. I'm sure Duo has his reasons."_

_"Certainly. Maxwell always has a reason," the Chinese Preventer retorted._

Duo sat at his desk frowning in contemplation after having overheard the conversation in Trowa and Wufei's office earlier that day. _They think I am purposely refusing to host our get-togethers_, he mused fretfully. It wasn't that Duo did not want to take his turn, he just felt _uncomfortable_ sharing something as intimate as his space; particularly with Heero, who was _perfect _in just about every way. Duo sighed in resignation: he would bite the bullet, as it were.

2

"Thanks for staying to help me clean up, Heero," Duo said as he tied off a large black trash bag. Heero was washing the last plate in the sink. "No problem, Duo."

The evening went well, for the most part. Every month for the past year the five ex-Gundam pilots, along with the addition of Hilde, Sally and unbelievably, Commander Une, got together for poker and dinner. Quatre had hosted twice as much as any of them because of his cohabitation with Trowa: their place was large and opulent although the attitude was informal.

Wufei held his get-togethers in a tasteful apartment in a luxury high-rise close to headquarters in town. His style was Chinese and minimalist. He favored black and white with red accents as his color scheme.

Sally had a nice little co-op that could be described by the following adjectives: earthy, practical, professional as befitting a medical doctor-ex -soldier.

Hilde's place was the most feminine, burgundy and lilacs accenting the place.

Heero liked butter soft leather sofas and chairs.

But Duo had surprised them all. Duo lived in a nice duplex at the edge of the city: close enough to work but far enough to be suburban. His color scheme ran the gamut from warm tans to soothing greens and his space was neat and organized and smelled, by everyone's accord, heavenly.

Duo closed the kitchen door after depositing the trash bag by the curb. Heero sat at the table sipping at a bottle of Sapporo. He relished the Japanese import, secretly gratified that Duo cared enough to please him by providing it for tonight. It was a thoughtful gesture, typically Duo. "It was a very pleasant evening Duo."

"Yeah."

Heero frowned slightly, surprised by the lackluster reaction. His vivacious partner lived for these gatherings, thrived in social situations. "Something wrong?"

"No." This second curt reply put him on full alert. He tried again. "Everyone enjoyed themselves-they were surprised, I think by how nice your place is."

Duo slammed a glass tumbler on the marble kitchen counter. "Shit!"

Now Heero was thoroughly confounded. _What did I say wrong_? "What is the matter with you?" he asked in his usual blunt manner. Duo turned to face him, face flushed with anger. "This is why I didn't want to host this thing tonight!" He stormed into the living room, Heero on his heels. "What are you talking about?"

Duo rubbed his eyes wearily. "Nothing-it, I- it's stupid. I'm being stupid, okay?"

"You are upset-so no, it's not okay. I think I said something that upset you. I'm sorry, I don't know what I said wrong-but I am sorry, really."

Now Duo was embarrassed, felt like a hotheaded jerk. "Nah, 'Ro, I'm the one who is sorry. Let's just forget it, huh?"

Heero felt like something important was happening here. He wasn't about to let Duo sweep it under the rug. "No, I want to talk about it."

Duo just gaped at him, agog. "You want to _talk_?"

Heero smirked at him. _Baka_. "You are my friend and if something is bothering you then I want to help."

Duo snorted inelegantly, a little spray from his beer dribbling out of his parted lips. Heero wanted to laugh, but he thought better of it. His friend seemed agitated enough.

Duo plopped onto the sofa with a slight bounce and stared up at Heero. "All right, 'Ro. I guess I'm just fed up with hearing what a goddam surprise my place was to everyone. I know you all know about my time livin' on the streets of L2. It's like everyone expected me to live in a hovel or cardboard box or somethin'."

"No, Duo that's not-"

"An' I'm not supposed to have any kinda taste. Like I'm some sort of, of -low life!"

"Duo..."

"That's why I've kept so private," Duo continued in a more subdued tone. He shrugged as he tried to compose himself. When he was upset he reverted to his L2 form of speech. He winced when he realized he did just that and in front of Heero. "When I was in the orphanage, we did not have much-hell I got three squares a day and thought I'd finally hit the jackpot. But Sister Helen was really kind to me, she taught me how to take care of myself and sometimes we used to look at magazines, when we could get them and dream about living like in the pictures in them."

Heero nodded sadly. Duo had indeed come up from abject poverty. "You did well here, Duo. I guess that we could not help but be surprised; I was-but not for the reasons you think."

"Oh, yeah?"

Heero nodded and sat down beside him. Perhaps now would be a good time to let Duo know how he felt, how he had been feeling for the past year and a half. When he had stopped his wandering and accepted Commander Une's invitation to join the rest of the pilots at Preventer, all Heero thought about was whether Duo would welcome him after such a long absence. He had promised and failed to keep in touch with the braided teen and was unsure of his reception. Part of the reason he wandered was that after having worked for Relena briefly he decided that there had to be a better way to make his way in life. He was not sure he wanted to handle a weapon again after all he'd seen and done during the wars. The other reason was Duo. Duo was dangerous. He confused Heero to no end. Relena and Duo had impacted his life in similar ways, befriending the unfriendly teen despite his efforts to drive them away, but Duo was like a sticky burr: he could not get rid of him easily, and he left a bit of himself behind.

It wasn't until the last year and a half when he began work as an agent partnered with Duo that he realized that what he felt for his loquacious partner was affection. That affection had slowly morphed into love.

Heero smiled. "I was pleasantly surprised by your choices, like this couch: it's comfortable and has a nice clean design. Even the color suits-I like caramel. This whole place is eclectic, charming, it suits you."

Duo colored a bit. "Thanks. I just resented the implication that I'd be a slob just because...ah, forget it."

Heero smiled again, confusing Duo who knew Heero's smiles to be rare. He rose from the sofa to return his empty beer bottle to the kitchen. "I'm not dirty; I don't smell, either," he muttered under his breath. Heero rushed after him and grabbed him by the arm. "What? Why would anyone say you smell, Duo?"

Duo turned silently cursing Heero's unusually sharp sense of hearing and Heero's grip loosened slightly.

"When I was on the streets, well it wasn't as if there were a lot of luxuries, like regular meals or a warm, lice free bed, y'know. I don't even think I'd ever had a bath until Father Maxwell and Sister Helen took me in. Even though they cleaned me up the other kids used to say that I stank. Sister Helen used to tell me all the time it wasn't true, but...you know how kids are," he shrugged sadly, recalling the jeers and taunts of his childhood. Heero was saddened by this as well. "But that was during your childhood, Duo."

"Yeah, but, there was that time that the guys complained about my body odor. Wufei was particularly mean. And I couldn't help it-G trained me an' all but he didn't give me a whole lot of extras like clothing."

Heero nodded, remembering Duo's ubiquitous priest outfit. Duo went on.

"It was war, I was lucky to be alive, but those remarks...they embarrassed me. Especially in front of you."

This surprised the other man. "Me?"

Duo shrugged again, now determined to lay it all out, in for a penny in for a pound, as they say. "I admired you during the war-I wanted your respect but all I ever got was your disdain. I was sure your disapproval of me started when the guys complained about my smell."

Heero looked stricken. How long had Duo felt like this? He was suddenly filled with remorse. He knew he had to tell Duo the truth but he was terrified. Would his braided friend be angry? Would he lose this friendship that had become so important to him? _Stop it_, he commanded himself. Everything he knew about the other young man began and ended with his kindness. Duo may have once been the god of death, but without a war to fight, left to his own devices he was the most generous, compassionate, loyal and noble friend a person could have. Duo helped anyone who needed it, whether or not he liked them and whether or not they asked. After all, didn't he help Heero find his humanity, when everyone else thought of him as a perfect killing machine? Duo befriended him despite all the blows, physical and otherwise Heero had responded with.

Suddenly Heero realized that Duo was in mid sentence, "an' that's why I never hosted our get-togethers before. I was afraid of what you all would think of my home. Would everybody go home and snicker about my stuff and, and...aw hell. I know I'm an idiot. I'm sorry for whining about this shit to you. You probably want to go home now-hey let's just forget that I said anything, 'kay?"

Heero was still gripping Duo by the arm. "No. We are not going to just forget it. Now you are going to listen to me. Duo, you are an amazing pilot, an amazing agent and over all an amazing man. I don't have a problem with how you smell, and during the war I was an antisocial bastard whose shell you broke through. I value your friendship and so do the others. You did great tonight and even if you didn't, so what? Nobody is perfect and you don't have to be to get us to care."

"Us?" Duo said wonderingly.

Heero sighed. It was now or never. "Me. Me Duo, I care. A lot."

"Yo-you, do?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"How long have we been doing these get-togethers?"

"Over a year. That long?" It was a bit of a shock. Duo was certain he was getting it wrong. "Wait," he said slowly, "what exactly are we talking about, here?"

Heero couldn't help himself. He laughed. How could such a clever boy be so dense? He grabbed Duo by both arms and by way of answer, kissed him tenderly.

3

They were entwined on the caramel overstuffed couch in the living room. Duo had his arms wrapped around Heero's neck while he kissed him breathless. Heero's lips were warm and soft, the way he caressed Duo's was nothing short of galvanizing. But Duo needed to breathe, needed to calm. He pulled away, their lips sticking a little. "Heero," he gasped, "Um-are you sure you want this?"

Heero looked at him, startled. Then he laughed. "How can you ask that _now_?"

"Well-it's not like I ever saw this coming, ya know. Maybe this isn't really happening, maybe this is a _dream_."

Heero couldn't help laughing at him again. "If this was a dream then we'd be in bed, naked, doing all kinds of x-rated things."

Duo colored slightly. Funny how a person could read and watch porn but when your best friend suggests some naked intimacy it's tomato impression time. "X-um, x-rated things, you say? Uh-Heero why didn't you ever tell me how you felt before?"

"I was scared of rejection."

"It doesn't seem possible," Duo mused. Heero waited and when he did not say anything more he said, "What doesn't seem possible?"

Duo looked at him, lost in thought. After a moment he replied, "that the perfect Heero Yuy could fear anything."

Heero snorted in response to this. "I'm not perfect. I really hate that, you know? I am human, I do bleed, I do get scared..."

"Okay, okay, Petronius-spare me the histrionics."

"It's not Petronious, Duo, it's Shylock."

"Whatever. Hey-you're well read, huh?"

Heero sighed. "Duo, can't we just go back to making out?"

His answer was a sweet, sweet, smile.

4

Things were heating up between them and Heero was ecstatic that Duo was finally accepting that what Heero felt was real. Speaking of feelings, Duo was feeling pretty good, pretty ready to go to the next stage. Heero pressed against him urgently and Duo reacted by raising his hips. They were both achingly hard and moaned into each other's mouths. Then Heero broke away to nibble Duo's ear, making him giggle. Heero decided that was a sound he would not tire of so he kept nibbling. After a few more moments of groping, kissing and tickling Duo stopped, panting, "how about we go to the bedroom-get more comfy, huh?"

"Lead the way," Heero said, breath a little labored. He rose off of Duo with some effort and held his hand to him once he was upright. Duo took it and he hauled him up, grinning all the while. As he started to follow Duo to the bedroom a knock sounded on the front door. Then the doorbell rang. Then another knock. Then the doorbell. Another persistent knock. More of the bell. Then pounding. The two young men looked at each other and Heero already had his revolver drawn. "Duo! Duuuuuuuuuuuoooooooooo! Are you there? It's me, Relena Peacecraft! Duo are you home?"

The sound of Relena's high-pitched voice sent Heero into pure panic. He looked around the room frantically while Duo started for the door. "Duo Maxwell, are you home? I'm trying to track Heero down."

Heero, now wild-eyed with fright was mouthing, _don't tell her I'm here_, accompanied with wild hand gestures. Duo looked at Heero, and then at the door, which was still being pounded on. He began to laugh. It started out as a snicker but soon he was doubled over. He really could not help it, it was too funny: one of the most dangerous pilots alive, teenaged terrorist during the war, Preventer agent, the man who attempted to self-destruct, afraid of a slight young woman, no taller than five foot four. "Duo!" Heero hissed, "get rid of her!"

"Okay, okay," he replied, still sniggering. Heero ducked into the bathroom while Duo pulled the door open, nearly causing Relena to fall. She righted herself instantly, running her hand over her hair to smooth it. "Oh, Duo," she said rather hoarsely, "you _are_ home. I am trying to track down Heero."

"So I gather," Duo said dryly. He looked her over carefully, taking in her neat, _pink_ appearance.

Briefly he wondered how she knew where he lived but dismissed the thought; obviously the former Queen of the World had connections.

She was a vision, exemplary female form-everything a man should want. And it was abundantly clear that she wanted Heero. But Heero was not interested. Over the years he had tried in vain to get the message through to the peace monger but she was exasperatingly obtuse.

Duo sympathized. To a point. He suddenly recalled several misguided attempts by his friend/aspiring lover to pair him with the petite but infinitely cute Hilde Shbeiker. But Duo had put an end to it after Heero sent Hilde flowers for her birthday a few months back. He should have realized that the matchmaking attempt was way out of character for Heero, but the craziness of the whole incident distracted him from reason. As much as Duo loved Hilde, they were only and ever would only be friends.

Duo tuned back in to the Peacecraft girl's ranting about some social function she needed Heero to escort her to and a wicked grin spread across his face. _Payback's a bitch, Heero_, he thought mercilessly. "Relena," he smiled amiably, "tell me all about your restoration initiative for the poorer colonies. You know, I am particularly interested since I'm originally from L2."

And that was all he had to say. Apart from her obsession with Heero, Relena Peacecraft's raison d'être was helping the poorer colonies reduce crime, increase jobs and end hunger.

She talked without any end in sight for about an hour and a half. The only thing that made it bearable was the knowledge that Heero was trapped in his bathroom. Duo hoped he didn't need to use the toilet because he knew the Japanese pilot wouldn't dare flush, thereby alerting Relena to his presence. Relena finally found the off button and excused herself to seek out Heero elsewhere.

There was a price to pay for his prank: an irate Heero and an end to any further romance that evening.

5

There was a neverending stack of papers on Duo's desk. He had to file each and every one of the case analyses from the past eight weeks. He was typing at a furious pace; Heero was impressed. "I did not know you could type so quickly, Duo."

"Yeah, well," he mumbled, "there's a lot you don't know about me."

"Oh?"

"Mmm," he said, distracted. "I got hidden talents."

Heero looked up from his own laptop. Duo was squinting at something on his laptop screen; his tongue was protruding slightly at the corner of his mouth. He looked very cute.

Heero was experiencing acute frustration. It was a relief for Duo to finally know how he felt, but the closest they had come to any further intimate contact was the good night kiss he had grudgingly given Duo the other night when he left his house, in stealth mode-just in case Relena hadn't really gone.

Duo was now licking his lips as he concentrated on his work. Heero was beginning to feel the need for a cold shower. And it was February so it was still quite brisk; the building was heated and a little too well, that and Heero's hormonal state were rendering the hapless ex-pilot flushed and aroused, two things he _never_ wanted to be at work.

Duo looked up from his laptop. Heero looked flushed; it was a bit too warm in the room. "You okay, buddy?"

"Yes. I-it's very warm in here." Heero looked uncomfortable. Duo went back to his work. Two minutes later he announced, "done. Hey-why don't we go to the commissary and get a bite to eat?"

Heero nodded. It was past noon and he was hungry. Besides, eating lunch might help him get past his lustful thoughts. Work was definitely not the time or place for such things. Of course, it was just courtesy that prompted him to let his partner precede him to the commissary and not the fact that Heero could watch that lovely cinnamon braid sway back and forth above Duo's perfectly round bottom.

Lunch was a trial in itself, trying to maintain casual conversation while watching each other eat and the obscene imaginings that inspired. The way Heero's throat worked when he drank from his tea bottle had Duo fantasizing about throwing his handsome partner on top of the lunch table and ravishing his face and throat with kisses. _Great, I'm at work and I need a cold shower_, he thought ruefully. _How dare Heero look so damn hot just eating a sandwich_!

Heero was having a similar problem. The way Duo sucked on his pretzel stick before he took a bite had him feeling a bit constricted in his uniform slacks, not to mention the way he sucked his ice cream off of the spoon. _Fabulous-what do I do about my hard-on_? He really couldn't take much more of this. "Duo," he started, voice lowered conspiratorially, "why don't we, um, go back to the office."

"We still have ten minutes on lunch."

"Yes, we do-so let's go back," he said looking intently at Duo. Duo's violet eyes met his and comprehension flashed in them. "Oh-yeah, let's get back, and um, work on that _case_."

Lips joined, arms locked around each other, Heero moaned into the kiss. Duo's head fell back as he surrendered his ear and neck to an onslaught of kisses. Things were just getting really good when a rap resounded lightly on the door. Duo was oblivious, but Heero's keen sense of hearing detected the sound and it had the same effect a bucket full of cold water would have as they hastily parted just before Chang Wufei entered. "Ever hear of waiting 'til someone says come in, Chang?"

"What's got your shorts in a bind Maxwell? I have that data chip you wanted for case 006784."

"Nothing," he muttered. "Thanks for the chip. You done with it?"

Chang rolled his eyes, having little patience for dumb questions. "Of course-or would I be here? By the way-there is very little there; I doubt it will help you."

"Probably not, but I gotta try, leave no stone unturned and all that."

"I knew that book on popular phrases that I gave you last Christmas would not be a waste of your time."

Duo rolled his eyes in response. Chang turned to leave the office and noticed Heero sitting at his desk regarding the exchange with no little amusement. "Yuy" he said in greeting and in farewell. As he walked down the hall he thought about how peculiar that was just then in Yuy and Maxwell's office. Since it was not relevant to work he let it slip from his attention.

Duo was grouchy. A perfectly good make-out session cut short. They both got back to work which intruded upon any lingering lustful feelings and crushed them to fine powder.

6

Work had become ridiculously busy: Heero had an overnight assignment protecting Relena, wherein he seriously considered filing sexual harassment charges against her; if she "accidentally" brushed against his arm, back, thighs or bottom again Heero silently swore she would need a body guard to protect her from _him_.

Duo fared no better with an undercover stakeout at a candy factory suspected of being a front for a mobile suit plant. Duo had rolled his eyes when Une described the situation. Did no one have a better imagination these days? He'd be thrilled to cover a run of the mill homicide these days-not that he wanted anyone to die, but the rut he was in was choking the life out of him. Or maybe it was just sexual frustration. The Friday before he left for his stakeout he had invited Heero over for what was supposed to be a romantic dinner. There they were, sitting together on the couch after a pretty good lasagne, if Duo did say so himself, about to share a kiss when Mrs. Riley from the house next door came pounding on his door. "Damn it," he swore under his breath after pretending not to be home did not work.

Heero looked very disappointed especially when the remainder of the evening found the two young men on the roof of the old lady's house, trying to coax her surly tabby down.

Heero kissed Duo goodnight after the cat was retrieved, only to wince when touching lips with him: the tabby had scratched his face when he tried to grab hold of him. Duo had his share of scratches as well. He had ranted about crazy old cat ladies and how this was the last time he'd help anyone but Heero knew that he did not mean it: Duo was too kind hearted to ever turn down anyone for help, much less a little old lady.

Heero's assignment guarding Relena had put him in a foul mood; when he returned he went straight home and did not talk to anyone until he returned from his corresponding days off. Une had learned her lesson early on: if she wanted to keep agents who crossed Yuy's path after such an assignment out of the infirmary, she'd be well advised to give him as many days off as the assignment was long. And she had. And she did.

Duo was familiar with all of this but in light of their burgeoning relationship he had hoped that Heero would at least call him when he returned but Heero did not and Duo was miffed about it.

When at last Heero returned to work he and Duo got into an argument and did not speak for the next four days. They were assigned to a case together at the end of the week.

"Commander Une, Agent Maxwell is here to see you," Une's secretary announced while Duo barged into her office. He was wide-eyed when he saw Heero sitting in her spare armchair. "What are you doing here, Yuy?" his eyes narrowed dangerously because he was certain he already knew the reason for Heero's meeting with the commander.

"If it is any of your concern I was requesting an alternate partner for the assignment. I assume that was _your_ intent?"

Une sat back and rolled her eyes. She had a vague idea of what was going on. "Yeah-I don't want to work with you on this...hey, what?"

"You heard me the first time, Maxwell."

"Heero, you big jer..."

"Ahem," Une cut in before the weirdness escalated, and she needed to call a medic, and possibly the bomb squad, "as of right now you are both off the assignment. I will send Barton and Chang on this mission. I have a new set of orders for you: work out whatever your problem with each other is."

"There is no problem, Commander."

"Oh please, Heero-all I have heard for most of this week is about the snippiness and tension between you and Duo. Take the rest of the week and two days next week off. Work it out, I don't need distracted agents getting killed or worse. Good day, gentlemen."

Heero spared exactly two seconds to wonder what could be _worse_.

Outside the office Duo turned toward his partner scowling. "Great, Heero! You got us kicked off of the mission and everyone thinks we're fighting."

"_I_ got us kicked off? How did _I_ do that?"

Duo was about to reply when Une's door opened and she leaned out and hissed, "hey! What did I tell you two?"

"Sorry," Heero offered, embarrassment coloring his cheeks. Une shooed them away. "Don't make me come out here and spank you." The look on her secretary's face was priceless.

* * *

Duo's cell rang, waking him up from a fitful nap. "Hello," he mumbled groggily.

"Duo? Sorry for waking you. I would like to come over and talk. Okay?"

"Sure." Duo ended the call and fell backward on the sofa. He was asleep in minutes, and his last thought was, _who was that_?

When the doorbell rang and Duo went to answer it he was rumpled and sleepy. "Heero? What are you doing here?"

"Baka-I called, you said it was okay for me to come."

Duo blinked, violet eyes finally clearing as he recalled the previous phone call. He chuckled. "That was you, huh? Well, you're here-might as well come in."

Heero followed Duo into the kitchen and sat where Duo indicated. He went to the fridge and took out two bottles of beer. Heero took his gratefully and took a long swig of the cold brew. Duo watched his throat work appreciatively. When Heero noticed he said, "what?"

Duo smiled. "Nothing. Just, you are so handsome, Heero."

"Still mad at me?"

"Guess not. Still mad at me?"

"No. I did not understand why you got mad about me not calling when you know how it is." Heero looked genuinely confused. Duo nodded, understanding. "I know. I just-look, we're trying to um, get together, right?"

"Yes," Heero answered with conviction much to Duo's relief. Duo continued. "I felt like you should have wanted to talk to me, ya know? Like I'm the one special guy you could share stuff with. I dunno-it sounds stupid now when I hear myself explain it."

Heero chuckled. "I think I understand. I just thought you were the one special guy who wouldn't hold it against me."

"I am-uh, at least, I wanna be. I really do, Heero."

"Good," Heero smiled. Then his expression faltered. "Duo, am I, I mean- do you feel,"

"Yeah Heero, you're the one special guy for me too." Duo smiled, amazed that they were able to make up so simply and quickly. But then again, Heero wasn't a grudge holder. Once the situation had been clarified, he was good. And Duo deep down knew he had been spoiling for a fight because he just missed Heero.

Reconciling unfortunately did not mean getting it on that night. Duo was exhausted from helping out at the shelter, since he now had time off and Heero had made arrangements to have his car serviced early the following morning.

7

It was raining and there was a chill in the air. Duo shivered against the rain and wind pelting the surrounding buildings and sidewalks. When he arrived at Preventer Headquarters he felt like a popsicle with a braid. He waited with a handful of agents and other personnel for an elevator in the polished marble lobby. The elevator dinged and the crowd moved almost as one. Spotting Allie Jacobi near the elevator buttons Duo said, " Mornin' Ms. Jacobi-would you press 14 for me, please?"

"Good morning agent Maxwell." The attractive middle-aged brunette complied with a smile. Unfortunately everyone had darted onto the "down" elevator. When it stopped the first time it was the third floor. Then it went all the way to the basement, eliciting groans from everyone. Just when it seemed that the elevator was ascending, it stopped at floor five, went back to floor two and then three again. "Damn psycho vator, " Edmunds from accounting griped. "Une never believes me that the damn vator is freakin' nuts. It made me late twice last week."

"Yeah, sure-had nothing to do with the fact that you get in late nearly every day," Paul Isacson said sniggering.

When Duo finally got off on his floor he suddenly noticed the profusion of red everywhere. Disoriented from the weird elevator ride his brain supplied, _blood bath_, as he un-holstered his Glock. Sally was walking down the hallway in his direction. "Hey there Duo-planning on murdering a few lacy hearts, are you?"

"Wha?" Duo stopped and looked around-really looked and realized that all the red was merely a series of Valentine's Day decorations. It was Valentine's Day. _Shit_.

He grinned at Sally and saluted her, passing her in the hallway. _Damn, damn, damn_, his mind chanted at him. _I didn't even know it was the most romantic day of the year! _If he had known it would have been the perfect opportunity to get together with Heero. _Lord knows we've tried and have had interruption on top of interruption_, his brain groused.

Duo got on his cell phone, phone book spread open on his desk and tried restaurant after restaurant to no avail. There were no reservations to be had and one hostess told him reservations had to be made at least a month in advance. Sighing, he finally gave up when he'd called the local Jack in The Box only to discover it too, was booked up.

Heero strode in the office with a handful of computer chips. He gave a couple of them to Duo, muttered a greeting and sat down and began to work.

At first Duo was relieved that Heero did not seem to be cognizant of the holiday. They worked with customary silence for a few hours and then stopped for lunch.

Heero was staring at Duo with the kind of expression one used when studying and interesting insect. A minute more of this and Duo had had it. "What?" he asked, exasperated, "do I have spinach on my teeth or something equally gross or embarrassing going on?"

Heero blinked and suddenly smiled rather sheepishly. "No, sorry. Can you come over tonight?"

Duo's eyes widened at the change of subject. Heero had not invited him to his place in ages. "Sure. Sounds good."

Heero smiled again. "Good."

* * *

It was seven o'clock. Duo knocked on the door nervously. Heero answered it right away as if he had been expecting him and of course, he had. When he followed Heero inside he noticed the changes immediately. All of the windows were covered with some sort of smooth material; it made the room seem like a sensory deprivation chamber, with furniture. Duo saw no evidence of a vidphone about or any other communications devices. He suddenly had the worrisome thought that the place looked like the perfect environment for a murder. The click of a heavyduty door lock spun him around. Now seemed like a good time to ascertain Heero's true intent. "Uh-not planning on silencing the loudmouth baka for good, are ya?"

Heero was momentarily shocked. "What? Duo why would you say such a thing?"

"Heh, I dunno, Heero-maybe it's the soundproof chamber, boarded up windows, barred door, no phone? It's like you want to make sure no one will hear my screams."

"Oh I do," he replied, amused.

"Wha-what? Hey, I was joking, buddy...I think I need to go now,"

"Duo," Heero was really laughing now, "I was joking too. All this," he waved his arm expansively, "is to make sure we aren't disturbed. Look around, Duo. What else do you see?"

Duo looked. On the floor there was a wide straw mat, like the kind people take to the beach. On the mat was a basket filled with bread, cheese, wine and if his nose did not fail him, fried chicken, all of which made him begin to salivate. There were pillows on the floor, candles safely ensconced in deep jars, and flowers. Heero came closer and slid his arms around Duo, placing a light kiss behind his ear. "Happy Valentine's Day, Duo."

"All of this," Duo gestured to the room, "was just so we could..."

"Be alone," Heero finished for him.

* * *

The meal was long finished, the room darkened. The only sounds came from two very enamored young men reclined on a straw mat against some comfortable cushions, kissing passionately. Duo broke away from the kiss and smiled into Heero's eyes. "Ya know, you had me worried there for a minute."

Heero was caressing his arm. "I got tired of being interrupted every time we wanted to..._you know_. This is okay with you, isn't it?"

Duo answered with a kiss that soon became heated. After a few moments of this Heero rolled them over so that he was lying atop Duo. "You were partly right before," he panted.

"About what," Duo said, distracted by the feel of Heero's tongue in his ear.

"I do intend for you to scream tonight."

Duo moaned in response. Clothes were shed at lightning speed and hands, lips and teeth explored, tasted and nipped. Heero was tickling his navel with his tongue when it hit Duo that this was real, he and Heero were finally making love and no one was going to stop them. Heero had made sure of it, and had been romantic enough to plan their evening on Valentine's Day. Any reservations that lingered regarding their relationship vanished instantly and Duo was overwhelmed with feelings of love, happiness and pure, unadulterated lust.

Heero's hands were wonderful, thorough but gentle, firm and sure as he slid two slick fingers into Duo. At first it felt weird, but gradually as he loosened up he began to feel the pleasure in this. His hands were not idle as he stroked Heero's cock with a sure hand of his own, moans from them both punctuating the silence of the room.

When at last Heero took him, slowly and steadily, Duo felt like he would lose his mind. "Heero," he gasped as Heero began to move. "Ahhhhh!"

Heero stopped to let Duo find his comfort zone. "You okay?" he asked breathlessly.

"Ahhhh, yes," Duo said, eyes closed in bliss. "Move please, baby."

"Yeah," Heero said as he began shallow thrusts. They continued time's oldest dance and Heero moved Duo's legs back and up over his shoulders giving his thrusts more power. Duo at this point was jelly-filled; he just held on and enjoyed the ride. When Heero started pumping his sex Duo was lost. He climaxed, arching his back and screaming for all he was worth. Heero followed, hips pumping wildly as he emptied himself, along with a lifetime of loneliness, sorrow and regret.

Heero pulled away as gently as possible and rearranged some of the cushions. Duo looked like he'd passed out. Heero gathered him in his arms. "That was definitely worth waiting for," Duo was smiling widely, eyes closed. Heero kissed him on the lips about fifty times. "It was. Hopefully I won't have to employ these methods every time we want to make love."

Duo chuckled happily and snuggled into Heero. "Happy Valentine's Day, lover."

Heero woke about an hour and a half later. He got up to pee and had a very quick shower. Duo joined him thirty seconds into it and got frisky. When they took their hands off of each other long enough to towel off and put on shorts, Duo declared he was hungry-for food and they started to the kitchen. Duo stopped short causing Heero to bump him, having been watching his braid swing past his butt again. "What?" Heero wondered. Duo pointed to the front door. On the floor, thin as a credit card was a mirror, attached to a thin rod, extending out of the door. Heero bent into a crouch to examine it. "What the hell?"

He looked up at Duo. "Perhaps I _will_ constantly have to employ these extreme methods to ensure our privacy."

"Wha?"

"There is a message on this mirror. Evidently Relena could find no other way to get to me."

"What's it say?" Duo asked curious and annoyed at the same time. Heero paused, and then yanked the mirror all the way into the house. He thought he heard a very muffled _oomph_ from the outside. _Poor Pargan_. "It says Be Mine-R, with a little heart, all in fuscia lipstick."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Too late Yuy. You're mine-_all mine."_

Heero kissed him. "Happy Valentine's day, love."

End


End file.
